ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Darramb
is one of the three Dark Giants that appeared in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. In Ultraman Tiga series, his power was stolen to create the power mode of Ultraman Tiga. He has superhuman strength stronger than the other Dark Giants. Subtitle: History Ancient Times The third of the trio of ancient giants, Darramb was the strong and silent muscle of the trio. But like his evil comrades, Darramb was sealed away in stone when Tiga betrayed them to return to the light, in the process of purifying himself and stealing Darramb‘s strength. Present Times Trapped in stone as eons passed, Gatanothor’s war with Ultraman Tiga would reveal the location of their ancient tomb to mankind, soon resulting in an exploration discovering them. Soon the ancient trio awakened and began to assault those who had awakened them, Darramb throwing a column at the humans. It was then the duo plunged their fists into the cave walls, awakening the army of Shibito-Zoiger on the area. However, Yuzare, a spirit of the ancient civilization appeared and sealed the island in a pyramid of light, stopping the Dark Giants and there army from escaping. After this, Darramb and Hudra would follow their master as she made preparations for their escape from the island. However, the two males were impatient and tried to break free on their own, only to be blasted to the ground. Camearra lead her trio back into Daigo’s dreams, allowing Hudra and Darramb to blow off steam on the human before calling them off to present him with the Dark Spark Lens, before the trio left. Daigo soon confronted the trio on Lulu Island, becoming Dark Tiga and breaking the barrier, letting darkness spread over the world. Hudra and Darramb transformed to confront him, and when he refused to join them, Darramb cut Hudra off to fight Tiga himself. The two giants fought and Darramb grabbed Tiga’s legs, lifting him overhead with ease before dragging him down into the Dark Water. The two giants battled but out of fear of falling into the Darkness, Tiga didn’t use his full power of darkness and was thrown like a rag doll, slammed through a building. Darramb caught Tiga as he flew at him and sent him flying into a cliff. As Tiga attempted another such move, Darramb punched him out of the air, but the overconfident Darramb was tripped by Tiga, who began to gain the upper hand. However, the ground gave way under Tiga’s feet and he sunk up to his waist, allowing Darramb to jump on him repeatedly to bury him further. With Tiga buried up to his neck, Darramb prepared to apply the finishing blow with his Fire Magnum. But when the dust cleared, Tiga stood unharmed, having converted Darramb’s attack into light energy and becoming Tiga Tornado! Darramb charged but was cut off with a blast of the Delacium Dark Stream, striking him in the chest and destroying the first Dark Giant in a huge explosion. New Century 2003 Ultraman Legend: THE KING'S JUBILEE Darramb appeared with the other Dark Giants in the crowd for Ultraman King's birthday celebration. The three were directly in front of Tiga. Super Hero Generation Darramb appeared in the game, Super Hero Generation. In the game, he appears on the first stage alongside the other Dark Giants, Hudra and Camearra. Darramb also is allied with other villainous characters from a variety of Tokusatsu franchises as the game is a crossover. Transformation Darramb's human form most probably transformed off-screen with his own version of the Spark Lens into his Ultra Form. HudraTransform.gif|Darramb transforms Forms : Darramb can charge dark-light energy with his hands, funneling it into his fist and then slam it into the ground to produce a surge of energy creating destructive shockwave of explosions the same size as him in a straight line. Fire!Magum.gif|Fire Magum ::;Physical *'Super Strength': Darramb has incredible strength, even in human form, capable of easily throwing beings the size of himself. In his Dark Water Dimension, it allows him to move at a normal pace, whereas Tiga, who had the average strength of an Ultra was subject to the high water pressure. * : Darramb throws the opponent using their legs. * : A continuous punch, often a straight punch. * : A roundhouse Kick. * : Darramb delivers a stone crushing kick. Used to bury Tiga in the sand. * : Darramb knocks his opponent out using his strength. Ram Kick.jpeg|Ramuskick Darameter.jpg|Darrameter - Human Form= Human Form Like all Dark Giants, Darramb can assume his own human disguise but still retains some of his powers as an Ultraman. Abilities *'Super Strength': Darramb has incredible strength, even in human form, capable of easily throwing beings the size of himself. Super Strength.jpg|Super Strength }} Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *'Tiga Battle 6 Set' (Multi-pack, 2000) **Release Date: 2000 (vintage) **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425755298 The first Ultra Hero Series Darramb figure is released along with his two comrades, and Tiga's 3 dark forms. He also comes with his own collector card. *'Darramb' (2000) **ID Number: EX **Release Date: 2000 (vintage) **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112001726 Darramb is also released individually as an Ultra Hero Series figure, with no physical changes with an exception of including a new collector card. Gallery Darramb.png imagesgv.jpg Darramb host.png ul_d03.jpg ul_d01.jpg Darramb.jpg Darramb-TheFinalOdyssey.jpg Darrmb 458.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-14 22-25-13-826.jpg image Hudra and Darramb 2.jpeg|Hudra and Darramb first awakens Attempt....jpeg|Both Ultras attempt to escape Lulu Island image failed....jpeg|But got blasted by Yuzare's shield Hudra,darrmanimage.jpeg|Darramb with his comrades in the past image sjajajaaa.jpeg|The dark giants confronting Daigo in human form bandicam 2017-01-14 22-34-39-930.jpg bandicam 2017-01-14 22-34-41-927.jpg|Camearra's Human Form standing next to Darramb bandicam 2017-01-14 22-34-52-474.jpg image Darramb/Hudra.jpeg|Beginning of the fight Djdekekseimage.jpeg image Darramb vs tiga.jpeg image another scne.jpeg|Another scene bandicam 2017-01-14 22-35-18-777.jpg image Tiga vs darramb.jpeg|Tiga vs Darramb in Dark Water dimension bandicam 2017-01-14 22-37-30-628.jpg imagedjsjssss.jpeg image another shot.jpeg bandicam 2017-01-14 22-38-11-838.jpg|Dark Tiga Flying Towards Darramb Darrambimage.jpeg|Darramb,moments before being finished by Tiga's Delacium Light Stream Shot B image.jpeg Darramb's first appear.png|Darramb's first appearance as statue Darramb revives.png|Darramb revives New Century 2003 Ultraman Legend: THE KING'S JUBILEE Bandicam 2017-04-02 21-39-45-296.jpg Bandicam 2017-04-02 21-40-02-416.jpg CtMvwPVVUAAbr1_.jpg Super Hero Generation bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-35-099.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-36-639.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-37-857.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-39-748.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-40-713.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-41-214.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-42-177.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-42-403.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-42-616.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-42-812.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-43-644.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-43-881.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-44-315.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-44-764.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-46-954.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-51-679.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-51-946.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 14-54-54-707.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 15-23-09-739.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 15-23-12-451.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 15-22-23-095.jpg ezgif.com-video-to-gif (20).gif bandicam 2017-04-02 15-25-24-254.jpg Miscellaneous Dark_Giant.jpg Ah.jpg Img_51.jpg Trivia *His human form and voice actor was Masaru Matsuda and his suit actor was Koji Nakamura. *His name can also be pronounced Daramu. *It is said that both Darramb and Hudra possess Dark Spark Lens of their own which they used off screen to transform. *Darramb frequently refers to Tiga and Daigo Madoka as 'My dear' or 'My friend', because he and Tiga used to be best friends before Tiga chose the path of the light. *Darramb is the first Ultra shown to have the ability to create a pocket dimension, followed by Hudra and then much later on by Ultraman Nexus with his Meta Field ability. Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:The Dark Giants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Videogame Characters